This invention relates to regulated deflection circuits.
Switching regulators for television receivers typically may include semiconductor switches which controllably rectify an alternating current voltage. The semiconductor switch is relatively costly as it must withstand switch-off transients or large reverse voltages. Such circuits must be protected against failures due to overcurrents or over-voltages. Relatively complicated circuitry may be required to provide the required pulse-width modulated control signals.
Some saturable reactor regulator circuits avoid the use of controllable semiconductor switches, relying instead on impedance variations of the reactor to provide regulation. These reactors however are typically relatively costly, requiring a relatively large cross-sectional area to prevent undue saturation under extreme AC line mains voltage and load current conditions. The DC control current required to provide a given inductance valve is also relatively large, and the percent change in inductance of the saturable reactor may be insufficient to provide good regulation for many deflection circuits encountered.